Into a portal of Time
by LightHope1
Summary: Zoe never thought she could ever change her life. She gets shown things that will make her greatful for what she had and what she will need. chapter 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Charter 1: Into a portal of time  
  
The cold wet air wavered over Celtic school for girls! Zoe smiled to herself as she fallowed the crowd to the dorms. She had lived in Scotland now for six years. Her dreams of her old home and her family seemed so far away. She had left her home at the end of the school year between 5th and 6th grade. She was forced to put her old buddies behind her and the digital world also. It seemed like yesterday, when she walked home with Takuya and father had told her of her new life in Scotland and at the school for girls. He had claimed that she would be happy and told her she would have two weeks to tell he best friends and finish the school year.  
  
Those two weeks flew by in what seemed like seconds. She spent every free moment with her best buddies. She would miss them the most for they were the ones who had taught her what real friendship was. Takuya seemed the most to miss her, he hated losing things, and Zoe was no exception. All of them felt the emptiness, even Koji who never really got close in the first place, now claiming that he knew this would happen.  
  
She left during the last day of school, so her buddies could not come to the airport but they promised to email and call. Over two years, they kept that promise but soon the things that connected them changed and new things came into their lives. So Zoe now sat in her dorm room, looking at the blank screen and deciding to come visit for the holiday, her parents. She knew the public school would not be done and the fall festival would be happening and she wanted to go.  
  
So, she finished her quarter with High honors, and waved to her buddies that were staying at Celtic school for girls that thanksgiving. She boarded the plane for home and landed with no problems. She had to rent a car, knowing her parents they would not have anything ready. So she headed toward the fall festival. The weather at home was very different then Scotland and she loved it. The fall leaves where actually falling and there was a light breeze in the air. The car was parked and Zoe got out of it. She wore plain blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. She also had her hair in a high ponytail and a vintage bag. She really hoped Takuya or Tommy would be at the festival. Knowing Tommy, he would be there. Zoe headed toward the Information Booth. A tall brown haired girl about her age, slung partly on the chair, and legs propped up on the booth counter, seemed freakish. Zoe banged the counter. The girl shot up full fight in a second. Her gazes on Zoe and smile huge. "May I help you?" the girl asked leaning on the counter. "Yea, I guess you could, I'm looking for a guy about our height (I think), blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair and his name is Takuya?" Zoe answered. "My name is Kitty, Yeah I know Takuya really well, and I'm his girlfriend! I have been that for 5 years now." she said. "Well, my name is Zoey, People call me Zoe thou. I knew Takaya in 5th grade and then I moved to Scotland. " Zoe said.  
  
Zoe then explained everything to Kitty her new friend. Kitty was enjoying the whole story and she loved the special details of Takuya before they knew each other. Kitty was shifting foot to foot when she explained the story of Takuya and her. Kitty finally stopped short and said, "Lets go see him! He's working at the soccer booth! Its my break anyways so lets go."  
  
Zoe nodded and fallowed the tall brown haired girl. The two girls walked one behind the other. They reached the soccer booth but know one was in sight. Kitty signed and counted 5 seconds on her fingers. A figure jumped out of the bushes and tackled Kitty. Kitty hit the ground giggling to no end. Takuya smiled down at her and kissed her and then helped her up.  
  
He swung around to find a huge smile amid at him. He backed off once and then focused on the tall blond haired girl. Kitty realized they didn't recognize each other and she jumped at the opportunity. "Takuya this is Zoey your old friend, I think?" she said a little nervously. Takuya eyes went to wide force and he grabbed Zoe and hugged her. She seemed shocked at his actions.  
  
"Takuya let go of me! You're going to squish me to death." She rasped. Takuya let go at once and smiled down at her. He was 6'2 and good looking from the days in 5th grade when he was skinny and mid tall. (5'8) Zoe backed away and said," Kitty was telling me about this diner that you guys hang out with this crew of friends?"  
  
"Yea, the crew is still the same Zoe! They are JP, Kouchi, Tommy, Kitty, myself and Koji (Sometimes)! Tommy's got a girl but she doesn't like us much, same for JP!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Were headed there now, you want to come? I mean if you're not busy!" he asked Zoe nodded, "Wild horses couldn't stop me!" and fallowed Takuya to the diner with Kitty. Kitty and Takuya were linked arms and Zoe stayed in the back. The diner was packed but a guy Takuya's age nodded to him and showed them to a table of people who were already in the middle of eating. A younger boy shoved his head up from his plate and looked at Takuya! "Your Late again and you forgot my space pen too?"  
  
Takuya nodded and pulled a chair out for Kitty. In those few moments Zoe recognized some of the people. The younger boy had to be Tommy, A bulked up guy next to him who was gabbling up food had to be JP, the one next to him was shorter and had jet black hair that was cropped, it had to be Kouchi, in the corner a boy who looked like Kouchi with long hair pulled back had to be Koji. That was all who were sitting. Takuya smiled and finally moved towards her. "Hey guys, this is someone I hope you remember!" Three out of the four guys shot their heads up. JP went bugged eyed and shoved the chair back and gave Zoe a bear hug. Tommy stopped chatting with Kitty and shot up too. Kouchi was on his feet and smiled. Koji didn't look up from his coke. Zoe smiled after their hugs and sat next to Koji. They talked for what seemed for hours until, Takuya looked at his watch. "Shoot it's six! I am so dead! Kitty we got to get you home and ready for our date." Takuya waved to everyone and hugged Zoe, Come by tomorrow K?" he asked. "Sure thing Takuya!" she said.  
  
Soon everyone slowly said farewell until Koji, Kouchi and Zoe were left. Zoe leaned against the wall, cup of black coffee in her hand and smile on her lips. Kouchi loved seeing her so happy. Koji who was normally icy was warming every moment he was with her. Zoe finally said she had to go home and see her parents. Kouchi nodded an said, "Why don't you have my little brother drive you home!' Zoe looked up at Koji, his face showed no feeling, and he really was a diamond in the ruff. She had always respected him and this helped him in the long run. Their dreams when they were younger were never the same. She had always wanted to be a somebody; he wanted to stay a nobody. That car drive to her parent's house would change her whole life forever!  
  
Sorry I didn't write earlier. Hope you enjoy! LightHope1 


	2. Chapter 2: Things should have been Diffe...

Chapter 2: Things should have been Different!  
  
Zoe sat in Koji's Jeep. Her head against the backing closing her eyes, her mind flashed with images of life before Scotland. She did dare speak the accent she picked up there. Mama would kill her and her friend's well she didn't know. She had been gone for so long, Takuya her first love was happy now and so where her other friends. Even Koji had things other then Zoe to think about. The drive to her house was silent if any other feeling. She watched the shadows dancing on the ceiling of the car, she need to find something to hold on to and hold on. She had made a mistake leaving her family and friends, she had felt it when she came back and now it was growing. She somehow felt that this was the wrong future. The thought of facing her family, the ones that would never come visit her on special parent weekends, the ones who loved her little sister they had who never had met her older sister. The things that changed her life in the moment she opened the door of the mansion would affect her forever. The maid opened the door, it was 10pm. The women had a nightcap and gown like the old days and said in the sleepy tone, "miss, who do you need to speak to?" "Nina, it me Zoe and I want to talk to papa and mama!" Zoe said. Nina's eyes widened and glazed over and then she nodded. Zoe walked into the house she had grown-up in. The maid who had left her in the parlor would never let the gangly blond girl of seven into this room without a fight. She looked around at the photos on the mantle. There was two of her as a young child. None of them were of the ones she had sent home from school. Then there was five of a Blond brown-eyed girl of six who must be her little sister and mama and papa sitting behind her in all them. Her thoughts stretched for miles, the thought of a little sister she never met hurt her inside. Zoe never heard the door open and her father come in. She swung around when her father came into the room. "Papa!" exclaimed Zoe. Her father had no open arms like the time before. Only an angry face and a glare that pierced her heart. "Papa?" "Don't call me that! Your not seven anymore! Anyways what are you doing here so late? You told Mama that you would be here 5pm. You were not in sight!" he said grumpily. "I'm really sorry, I need to visit some old friends!" Zoe whispered. "The reason I sent you away was because you hung out with that trash." He yelled. "You never told me and then you hide my little sister from me." She yelled. "Its not always about you Child!" he snorted. "It is about me! I need a place to sleep tonight and then I will leave in the morning and stay with a friend you call "Trash"!" she yelled. "Go to bed then! Nina give her the room that she used to have!" he yelled and stormed away into his study. Nina asked if she had much baggage and then showed her the old room. It looked like a twelve year old room. The dolls she collected were still there even the books she had forgotten were in the same place it was supposed to be. It was strange being back home. Her tears streamed down her face and onto the carpet. The bathroom that connected her to her old playroom was open and a little girl looked in. "Who are you?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm Zoey and you?" Zoe asked. "I'm Lizzy, you're my sister right? Mama said, you would be angry if I said hi earlier but I don't care!" she giggled. Zoe eyes smiled and then she said, "Mama, was always weird about that stuff when I was a kid!" Then the girl fully came in and sat with Zoe and talked threw the night. Finally the little girl fell asleep in Zoe's lap with a smile on her small face. To bad I'm leaving thought Zoey. Poor Lizzy needs friends!  
Zoe woke up to a dark sad morning with no sun insight. The rain was pouring and Zoe knew she had to leave soon. She pulled light jeans on and a green top then added sandals and pulled her hair up. She dragged her luggage to the door and went to the breakfast she dreaded all night. The room was filled with servants and maids. The all stood still as Zoe walked in. Finally one of them came with enough courage to speak. "Miss Zoey, You have come home!" she said. "I am leaving soon because of father's wishes though." She mumbled. "Breakfast never starts this early Miss. I am really sorry but we only have food in the kitchen for us maids!" she said. "Then I will eat with you then! I did it when I was young and I will do it now!" Zoe grumbled. They only nodded and looked toward the kitchen. Zoe ate eggs and bacon. She felt even unwelcome to them. It was one thing that made her not yell and scream at them. She thought of her father and mother and Lizzy.they held her back from becoming them. Father was a warrior he was never friendly anymore, Mother had lost her fight and Lizzy had no voice. Her life surround around her and leaving home for good.  
Zoe stood up with a start; Nina just kept reading the newspaper. "I'm leaving Nina! Tell I love her and it to Papa and Lizzy!" Nina nodded and Zoe went to the front mom door. Luggage in one hand and one last glace at the home she would never see again. At lease in this lifetime.  
  
Zoe would find out in a matter of hours that this life was the fake life. Zoe would have a second chance and things would be different. Can she possibly change?  
  
I hope you like this Chapter! Lighthope1 


	3. Storms of Time

Storms of Time-  
  
Zoe watched, as the rain got harder. She stood under a hangover ledge and she was crazy to think that the rain would let up and stop pouring. She sat on a bench, coat covering her and luggage soaked. Zoe saw a man heading towards her and she felt an evil in him that scared her into running.  
  
Zoe left her coat, luggage and blanket on the bench and bolted towards the park. The rain blocked her view of where she was going but the feeling was getting closer. She stopped dead in her tracks. The rain fell in sleet form on her face; she swung her vision towards the park's lake and dived into it.  
  
"No!" screamed the man as he fell to the floor only knowing this time was destroyed. Later on, the police walked towards the lake. "Looks like another disappearance, John!" said the young officer. "This one left everything, might have been kidnapped and all!"  
  
(New Time)  
  
Zoe swam to the surface of the lake. She broke the surface with a surprise that would change her life everlastingly! The sky was blue and no rain was in sight. She felt like this world was to perfect almost frozen in time. Zoe's clothes looked weird compared to the one's worn by some teens crossing the street. Her hair was soaked from the lake and her clothes no better. She walked towards the ledge she had run away from but the luggage and coat were gone. "Just great!" she thought.  
  
A young man walked up to her. "Do you need some help?" he asked. Zoe swung around to find what she couldn't believe in front of her. "Takuya?" she asked. Takuya back away from her "Do I know you?" he asked. "Its me Zoe!" she said. He shook his head and asked the same question again. Zoe broke into a run. Her mind was buzzing with questions that seemed to never end. Finally, Zoe stopped dead in front of her old house. It looked the same, and even the welcome mat was the same but something inside her felt wrong. She rang the bell and a young girl answered the door. Lizzy answered the door, "Zoey your so late mom is going to kill you!" Lizzy ushered Zoey into the parlor where 4 young ladies sat on the lounge. They all looked so nice compared to Zoey who was wearing jeans and a light green shirt. They all wore dresses and their hair was up. Zoe's mom came in with cookies and tea. She mumbled, " I am so sorry that Zoey isn't here yet!" She looked up to see the gangly blond all wet staring at her shocked.  
  
Zoe looked at her mother and realized this was all wrong. She watched as the 4 girls stood and walked over to her and picked at her clothes and hair. "Really Zoey you look well you look worse then I have ever seen you!" muttered the brown head girl. "How dare you forget our dinner date and lunch with the girls!" they all said at once.  
  
Zoe only stared and then ran towards her room. She found it perfect and dropped to the bed and closed her eyes. Zoey woke to the sun shining into room. She finally looked around their was tons of photo's on the walls and other sorts of awards and stuff. She found her self in white pajama shorts and a blue sweatshirt.  
  
Zoe walked on towards the tones of photos and looked at her and the girls who seemed her best friends. She searched all over for Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouchi and even Koji photo's. She seemed so sure that there should be at least one or two. When she quite looking Zoey went down stairs.  
  
Mom and father were sitting and reading the newspaper. Father looked up at her with a frown that seemed so familiar. "Zoey, what did you do last night? Why were you so soaked and looked so horrible?" Zoey frowned but before she could say something her mother stopped her. "Zoe, babe Papa only wants the best for you! He's wanted those girls to help you out and get you really proper!" she said. Zoe dropped the piece of toast she had been munching and shoved the chair back and said, "I am so out of here! I will be back later!"  
  
Zoe changed and grabbed her scooter. She slammed down the street and headed for the city. She got half way when a car pulled by her. "Need a ride?" asked the driver. Zoe swung her head to say no and saw Takuya asking. "Sure!" she said.  
  
On the drive, Takuya swung his vision towards the blond who seemed to know him so well. "How do you know me?" he asked.  
  
"Your one of my oldest closest friends!" she said.  
  
"How did we meet maybe that might jog my memory!" he said as he cracked a smile.  
  
She looked away and then started, "We met 6 years ago in 5th grade I think and well we went on this adventure with 4 other guys. It was to a land called the digital world and you were the strongest and later on we were great friends, until I moved away to Scotland."  
  
He didn't speak for a long time. "Its not possible, This is the real first time I have ever talked to you and this past you speak of seems well cool but I did go to the digital world with 4 other guys never any girls thou!"  
  
Zoey had tears rolling down her cheeks and then she let all her worry come out babbling on, "You have to remember me! You just got to!" Takuya stopped the car in front of an apartment.  
  
"Umm, This is your apartment right? I looked up in the directory and it said that it was."  
  
"Yea it is. Thank you! I just thought, well I only hoped you knew me that's all!"  
  
"Its ok really! No problem!"  
  
The car drove away and Zoey headed towards the door into her life that she really didn't understand. She unlocked the door by luck of finding a key under the pot next to the door and walking into a house, which had light and hope.  
  
She walked into the rather large apartment; it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 large kitchen and I living room/theater room. It took her most of the day to find where everything was for the night. As 7pm rolled on by, she found makings for a sandwich and popcorn. She had been so shocked at the amount of family video's she owned.  
  
She sat on the sofa; robe rapped around her, popcorn half eaten when she started the first video. Zoë's eyes glazed over and the movie started. (There was a white flash and a young girl came on the screen.)  
  
"Papa! Do I really have to do this? I got this email and I really need to get to the train station! Please can I finish this speech in like 40 minutes?" the girl begged. "No! You are not going anywhere!" he yelled.  
  
(The screen went dark because Zoey turned off the movie.)  
  
She stood up and walked towards the balcony. She watched the rain started pouring and got soaked with it. She tears mingled with the rain and then Zoey sank to the floor. She life torn and maybe never changeable, Zoey didn't know but one person could help her.  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please email me for suggestions or just your personal feelings about it so far! Thanks, LightHope1 


End file.
